Troyler one shot
by KateKunnen
Summary: Set during Tyler's "Getting Sloppy in San Francisco


Troyler one shot: (Set during the video 'getting sloppy in San Francisco') By the by I have no idea where Tyler was staying so don't judge if I'm wrong!

Ok Tyler, he's going to be here in 15 minutes. Calm yourself. Easier said than done apparently, I told myself as I sat on my bed in the hotel room. I have had multiple crushes on multiple people... So why should this be any different? It's not like I know his name, or where he's from. It's not like I follow him on every form of social media and watch all of his videos... Oh wait, I do! I hear a knock on the front door and freeze up. I look around my to make sure there are no embarrassing things laying out.

I then fix my blond hair and fix my glasses before going and opening the door. "Hey, Tilly!" Troye greets and moves in for a hug.

"Hey, Troye" I mumble into shirt as I am way shorter.

"You are looking quite presentable for 10 past 9." He comments as he steps back and walks into the room.

"Well, duh. I wasn't going to be in my PJs when you showed up." I scoff and smile. He looks at me a little weirdly, "you were shirtless when I came to your house." I pretend to be hurt,

"That wasn't presentable?" He smirks and steps closer to me, putting his hands on my waist,

"That, Tilly, is always presentable," He winks and laughs as he steps away and sits on my bed. I blush and laugh as well, pulling the office chair provided so it's across from him. He puts his feet in my lap and stares at me thoughtfully. I look down at my outfit looking for a stain or some spilled food. When I don't see anything I start back at him. After a few minutes both of us couldn't keep straight faces and we ended up laughing until we couldn't breathe. After the laughter was under control and we were sure no one was going to come and complain Troye asked,"Where's Connor?"

"He's in his room. He said something about 'the new couple needing some alone time'. Did Steele bring someone along?"

I furrow my eyebrows when Troye blushes, "No, he did not."

I shrug, "What do you want to do? Do you want to make a Troyler video? I only brought my vlog camera with me but it will do." I yawn the last word and smile a little sleepily at him.

"Awwwwwwww, is wittle Tilly tired?" Troye gushes and pouts a little. I scowl and playfully punch him in the arm. He falls back on the bed and moans in mock agony. I walk over so my knees are leaning against the bed and raise an eyebrow at him. He smirks and pulls on the strings keeping my sweatpants around my waist. They fall around my ankles and I trip, falling on top of Troye, my mouth smashing onto his. Caught up in the moment I move my lips against his. When I notice he is unresponsive I jump back so I'm on my feet and stutter as I pull up my pants,

"I-I am so s-sorry, Troye. I have n-no idea what c-came over me." Blushing I make my way toward the door.

"Tyler! It's fine. Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter, it's not like it meant anything."

With my hand on the doorknob I turn to him with a hopefully not so sad look, "It's not ok and you know why? Because it did mean something! To me anyway." I look at him and see the shocked look on his pretty face before opening the door and running out. I run to Connor's room on the floor above mine and open the door. Startled, he jumps up into defense mode with a turkey leg as his choice of weapon. I raise my eyebrow and look pointedly as the turkey leg. He looks at it and sets it down. I sigh heavily and flop face first on to the other bed in his room. He copies me but falls on his back.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I mumble something incoherently , "What was that?" I mumble it again but a little louder ,"One more time, maybe enunciate a little." I turn my head so he can hear me,

"I kissed Troye."

Connor is speechless for a moment but then starts jumping around, "That's great! I've been waiting for this for a really long time you know!" He stops jumping and looks at me, "If you kissed Troye, then why are you upset? I thought you liked him."

I groan and sit up, "I do like him. But the like has to be two sided to be successful."

Connor sits next to me and lightly smacks me upside the head. I look at him incredulously, I was the one that just got rejected, why am I getting hit? "Tyler, he likes you to. He told me yesterday at the eatery when you were in the restroom."

"If he liked me then why did he tell me that it didn't mean anything when I pulled way in utter mortification?"

Connor sits there with his lips pursed, trying to think of an explanation. I stand and walk to the door, "Thanks for trying to help, Connor."

He smiles apologetically at me, "Sorry I wasn't much help." I shrug and open his door, only to come face to face with Troye. I look down in embarrassment and shoulder past him. I hear his footsteps on the carpet behind me. Maybe he's going to the lobby so he can leave. I push the button to go down and immediately the doors open and I step on. I press the button for my floor and wait for the doors to close. I see Troye look at me but turns away and walks the other way. I huff and listen to the corny elevator music on my way up and hum the music on the walk back to my room. I walk through the door and squeal when I see Troye standing in front of me again, hitting my back against the closed door.

I calm my racing heart and stare at him, "I need to tell you something." He says and beckons toward the bed. I sit in the armchair in defiance and he chuckles. He sits so he is across from me and starts talking, "There is this boy I like." I roll my eyes. If he is seriously going to try and help me get him a date I will throw him out the window, "He has blond hair, bluey greeny eyes, some awesome glasses. He's pretty much a sexy beast. But he isn't all looks, he has this adorable smile, his laugh is contagious, and he moves his hands a lot, he probably doesn't realize it though. He is on the short side but he isn't to short and I really, really like him. But I said some things to save myself and I'm afraid it might have ruined my chances." He looks down. I realize a few second later that he is talking about me and do an internal happy dance.

I decide to be a little evil. When he looks up again I glare at him, "What? So you think that you can tell me that the kiss we shared means nothing then you tell me about you soon to be lover? Well I'm sorry if I don't seem very happy but I'm sure you two will be very cute. Now I think you should leave." I stand and open the door. Troye looks devastated as he walks toward me. Before he walks past me I push him against the wall and kiss him long and hard.

When we pull away he is panting a little and I am smiling like an idiot, "Oh my goodness! How long have you known?" He exclaims

"When you stopped talking." I reply.

He scoffs. "That's rude." He states.

I smile and kiss him gently, "Better?"

"Hmm, almost." He grabs the front of my shirt and kisses me. Of course what we didn't notice was that Connor took a picture and posted it on twitter.

Many Troyler shippers fell over in happiness that day.


End file.
